The Battle after the Final
by autumnlover
Summary: With Voldermort defeated, Ron thought he would have everything he wanted. But can he win his own battle before it's too late? RHr. DHr at first, but you'll have to read it to find out what happens! COMPLETE EPILOUGE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I won nothing, and if JK sues, I am even more skint than I am now.

(Ron's pov)

"How _dare_ you bring _that_ up at a time like _this_?" Hermione's voice cracked like a whip through the empty room.

I stared down at Harry's lifeless form, determined not to look at her in the eye. We were in the hospital wing at Hogwarts; so many people came here, as there was a shortage of beds at Mungo's, after the final battle. We had won, but we had lost so much. Harry was unconscious, like he had been for the past four days.

And... And Hermione had... well; she fell in love with Malfoy. Stupid, ugly, horrible, manky haired git. Hermione says that he changed, but I know he hasn't. She doesn't deserve a bloody idiot like that, she deserves someone generous, loving, loyal, kind, and someone that really truly loves her.

Someone like... me.

"I'm not brining _it_ up, you're the one snogging _it_ every chance you bloody get!" I snapped back, a little later than I probably should have. I never should have said anything.

"How _dare_ you!" she shrieked again, turning a bright red, "you horrible person!"

It hit through me like an icy knife. _Person_. Not friend, but person. I was really mad, now.

"I'm the horrible one? Who's side are you on, anyway! Malfoy's? Huh?" Smart going, dumb-ass, I said to myself.

"You know perfectly well whose side I'm on," Hermione yelled, though we were only four feet apart. "And you know Draco's on our side too!"

"Ooh, little Dracie-wakie's side. Betcha _love_ being there, eh? Bet he's always what you wanted, eh? Answer me!" Ok, I knew I was losing it, but I couldn't leave the argument. This was probably the most I would talk to her this week.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly, with a small smile on her face, "He is what I want. Because he is kind, loving, forgiving, generous, and a _better person _thanyou_ have ever been _to me! So you cannot talk about being nice, because you have to be the most selfish,most rude, most incompetent _ape_ I have ever had the bloody misfortune to meet!"

I gaped – Hermione swore!

"And don't look at me like that! In fact, I'm going right now, I can't stand the sight of you!" And she took off to the door.

_Don't go, I love you so much, don't leave me here, all alone, I love you, I love you, I love you_...

Tears sprung into the corner of my eyes, and I was glad Hermione was going, 'cause there's nothing worse than seeing a man cry. Before she got to the door, it opened, causing her to go "Oh!"

"Good morning to you too," Malfoy said with a grin, and have her a good-morning hug, with a long kiss to follow. It made me sick. It should be me holding her, me kissing her, me being what makes her smile. But I'm not. I'm the most heart-less person she's ever met. She doesn't even want to be in the same room as me.

They broke apart when Hermione said "Stop it" in a girly voice I had only heard her use around Malfoy. And me. But seemed like a long time ago. And the irony was, it was only last week.

FLASHBACK

I gave Hermione the biggest hug I could muster, and we broke apart only when I felt my shirt getting wet from tears.

" 'Mione, what's wrong?" Mione was my nick name for her. No one else called her that, but me. I liked that.

"Are we all going to... die?" she asked fearfully. She had her arms around my waist and I had my arms around her shoulders. I heard her question, but all I could think about was kissing her, running my hands through her hair, which only I loved. But I didn't.

"I don't know. But I promise I'll see you afterwards."

"After what?" she said, another tear falling down her cheek. I took my hand off of her to wipe it off.

"The final battle. I'll take us all out for dinner after it, and you'll be my star guest."

"What about Harry?" she giggled. It was the first time she had smiled in weeks. And it was me who did that to her. I smiled too.

"Oh, Harry'll be there, somewhere" I said, dismissively waving my hand. We both loved Harry like a brother, and I'm glad she saw the funny side of the joke. I kissed her on the forehead, and we had another, brief hug, and she said "thank you" and skipped off somewhere.

A NOTHER FLASHBACK

I hadn't seen much of Hermione since the day I told her I'd take everyone out for a victory dinner. I knew the final battle was only a few hours away, and I wanted to see her so much. I knew this might be the last time I might ever see her, the last time I could ever tell her that I loved her. And, boy, I did.

We were camping in some forest somewhere, in the m9iddle of someplace, and I walked over to the girls' tent, wanting to see Hermione. I could see 2 shapes in there, sitting close.

_Probably her and Ginny_, I thought. Until I got closer. I heard voices.

"Look, listen, I don't know," That was my Mione. But what didn't she know? I stepped a little closer.

"I know," said the next voice. That wasn't Ginny's! That was... dare I say it... Malfoy's? What's Mione doing with Malfoy? "I like you a lot," Malfoy said. I couldn't believe my ears. Maybe it wasn't him, I fooled myself. I peeked into the tent, only to see them kissing.

Everything in the world stopped for that few seconds. Time ran slowly, as I realised the incomprehensible truth; she loved Malfoy. I knew I was going to faint, so I apparated to get out of that place as quickly as possible. I stumbled into the boys' tent, where Harry, Bill, Dad, Hagrid and George were, and crumpled right onto the ground, the last image in my head Hermione kissing... _him_.

END OF FLASHBACK

I was brought back to reality with a crash, and started to feel sick again.

_I gotta get out of here_, I thought, and ran past them to the nearest place I could puke.

What do you think? Any good? Should I do the next chapter? The story has 5 in it. Review!

Autumnlover


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter & everything to do with it belongs purely to J K Rowling.

And a shout-out to kriitikko for being my first review!

I haven't talked to her since we had that argument. Around three days. I'm starting to think I never will again. Everything becomes meaningless. Why should I eat? Why smile, laugh, or do anything _actually_ worthwhile? 'Cause in the end, it really isn't.

I thought it would be OK in the end. I thought it would all work out. You know, after Voldermort was gone, I really thought it would all work out. I dunno why I thought that. Just my stupid brain kicking in. Again.

Though I'm not as bad as I used to be, mind you. I'm a changed man. Whether for better or worse, I dunno. I 'spose I'm more... cynical, and I've definitely grown up. Funny what fighting almost to the death can do to you. And love. God, I hate love.

My stomach grumbled for the twentieth time in the past three days. I just haven't been able to drag myself out of my dorm to go to the Great Hall. But I know that they're serving pizza today.

So I dragged myself out of bed, got a shower, and found some clean clothes.

I strolled down to the Great Hall as slowly as I could; energy was not one thing I had plenty of right now. I turned the corner and nearly bumped strait into Hermione. She walked strait past me, and my knees just gave way when she had turned the corner.

_Just think of pizza_, I told myself. But I couldn't. All I could think about was Hermione. How her hair bounces when she walks, how her eyes are the deepest chocolate colour. My stomach rumbled again. Typical. Just as I was thinking about, well... Hermione again, I heard her name come from an empty classroom.

"Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree!"

Who the hell was that?

"Shut up, Goyle," someone said. It was clearly Malfoy. I leant against the classroom door, even though I knew this could do me no good. I was past caring.

"Well," Malfoy said, and he sounded pretty hacked off, "we ain't sitting in _no_ tree, and we certainty ain't doing something beginning with," I heard him throw something across the room, "_s_, and ending in," Smash. Another item bites the dust. "_x_."

"Oh my God, it must be –"

"For Slytherin's sake, Crabbe, what's your problem? Are you trying to tip me off of the edge? I'm already not getting any from her, so can I not have these immature jokes, OK?"

"But that's why you're doing it, right?" Goyle asked, and I was frozen. Surely he couldn't mean...

"Course I am! Why else would I go out with a mudblood? To get a little bit of..."

I was angry, as Malfoy suggestively mimed something. I was sick with disgust, and it hit me like a huge whack on the head. He was using her. He didn't love her. He wasn't kind; he wasn't generous, and definitely not loyal.

But she thought he was.

I braced myself. I needed to tell Hermione. How the hell am I supposed to do that?

I ran past the great hall. Pizza could wait. I had to stop for a rest near the Hufflepuff Dorms (man, I need to start training again). Then I ran all the way up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and I yelled:

"MIONE!" I paused for breath. I breathed in again. "MIONE! COME OUT OF YOUR ROOM!"

OK, so that wasn't the best way to get her out. I clambered up the banisters to the girls' dorm, being careful not to touch the actual staircase, 'cause it would turn into a slide. When at the top, I rapped on the door smartly.

"Mione," I said into the door softly. "It's me... I need to talk to –"

The door opened so quickly that I nearly fell back.

"Listen –" I started to say, but Mione interrupted me.

"No, you listen to me. I don't care what you want, but I don't want to help you with it! If you haven't gathered, I'm fine, and I don't need you for anything, OK? Now excuse me, I need to go see Harry..." I wouldn't move. "Let me go!" She ordered. Damn, she was cute when she was angry. She grabbed my arms and tried to move me, but I didn't let her go. I grabbed onto her. Being this close to her made me go a bit dizzy.

"What do you want?" she hissed, and I looked strait into her eyes for the first time in days. And all I saw was hatred. For me.

And, I'll tell you now, I really wanted to just tell her I loved her, and to get it over with. But I didn't.

"Mione," I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, and I could feel by broken heart being torn even more.

"_Her-_mione," I corrected myself. "The thing is that..."

Ooh, cliffy. Well, review, as always! Do you think it's going anywhere? More love, more drama, more depressing stuff? Too OOC? I need feedback!

aunumnlover


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ok? Get the message? Nothing, nana, zip, zilch, zero. And thanks to those reviewers out there – you made my day! Keep reviewing and I'll love you forever!

...and a note for lilacbookstar – OOC means out of character. Silly.

(Ron's pov)

"What do you want?" she hissed, and I looked strait into her eyes for the first time in days. And all I saw was hatred. For me.

And, I'll tell you now, I really wanted to just tell her I loved her, and to get it over with. But I didn't.

"Mione," I began, but she cut me off.

"Don't call me that!" she snapped, and I could feel by broken heart being torn even more.

"_Her-_mione," I corrected myself. "The thing is that..."

"That what?" she said, still struggling hard against me.

"If you interrupt, it makes it harder for me to tell –"

"Good." She hissed. She really didn't like me. I couldn't think of a way to tell her.

"Err... Ok, let me put it this way... how far have you and him, you know... gone?" As soon as it was out of my mouth, I knew it was a very stupid thing to say. I winced as she wrenched from me, and before I knew it –

SLAP!

I staggered backwards a bit, careful not to fall down the staircase. Man, she can pack a slap.

"You _disgust_ me! How could you even _say_ that? Have you no respect for _anyone_?"

"No... It's... I had, um... No!"

SLAP!

You had to be kidding me! I had to say it now, or never.

"Heonlywantstohavesexwithyou," I said in one breath, rubbing my cheek – she used the same side twice!

"What?" she said and she looked genuinely shocked.

"He... He... only wants to have sex... with you. That's why he's going out with you, that's why he –"

SLAP!

How many times? This one knocked me off of my feet, probably because I made her blow. I had never seen her this angry before – and I caused it all...

I looked up at her from the bottom of the staircase. If my cheek stung before, it had to be bleeding now. Oh, that was going to show tomorrow...

"You... despicable, wicked, jealous, horrible person! How could you... what would posses you to say that? I know... he loves me, and you know very well that I love him too!"

The words went through me like an icy knife, and I swear I stopped breathing. I could see her still yelling; her hair was tangled and wild, and her face looked like the ripest tomato, and her hand gestures were getting wilder, her wand nearly flying out of her hand. I couldn't hear anything she said. None of it. I heard it over and over again.

I love him too.

I _love_ him too.

_I love him too_.

I had to say something. She _had_ to believe me, she had to.

"He _doesn't_ love you!" I cried out, and I know it made her stop. Her hands went to her side, and she swelled up with anger.

"And how do _you_ know, smart-arse?"

Wow, two curses in the last week.

"I, er... I heard him say it... to Goyle and Crabbe, in some classroom, somewhere, when I was going to the –"

"Well, you didn't, I know you didn't," she said, and I wanted to let her believe me, and so I opened my big mouth again.

"Hermione, why would I lie to you?" I tried to say it in my most earnest voice, but she took it the wrong way.

"Why? I don't know, because you're jealous of me being happy with someone? Because you don't want me to be happy with anyone? Because you _just don't like me_? I don't know, Ronald, _I don't know_. But I _do_ know that seeing you now only makes me angry and upset, so just get out of my sight."

"Wha–?" I said, more hurt than I had ever been.

"Just get out!" She shrieked, slowly descending down the stairs. I knew there was nothing more I could do. "Get out! Now! Move!"

I looked into her eyes, and I knew she was serious. Then she raised her wand at me, but she wouldn't curse me, would she?

"Why aren't you _moving_?" she yelled now, and I scampered up, and ran through the portrait, and dashed for the loos.

A full half-hour later, I resurfaced form the toilets, wiping my face on my sleeve as I went. (A/N: Yes, I know this is a quote from the book, but I love it! And, yes, I don't own this, either!)

(Hermione's pov)

"So I was thinking," Draco said, stroking my hand lovingly, "how about me and you, alone, tonight in the room of requirement?"

I froze when he said this. My thoughts raced to Ron and what he said. Was he right? Draco obviously felt me freeze, because he laughed.

"For a date, darling," he explained. Ooh, I loved it when he called me darling. It made me feel so... special.

"Oh," I said, rather stupidly. "I guess I could do that." I added with a smile.

"And you wear your best dress," he said. I knew just the one.

"Only if there are candles and classic music in the background," I said, teasingly.

"Done and done," he said, and my heart melted. Who would have known he could be this... nice? How could I ever have hated him? He flashed me a huge grin, "you look beautiful, today."

It only took that, as I was wrapped in his arms and he sealed the deal with our most passionate kiss yet.

(Ron's pov)

I walked slowly to the Hospital wing.

"Hi Harry," I said to his lifeless form. "I know I said I'll always be here, but I won't lie now. I'm going to leave Hogwarts now. I'll be... be... gone for good. You're all better off without me, anyway. I, er... you don't know this, so I'll tell you now. Hermione... Hermione's... she's in love with Malfoy, and I can't... I just can't deal with it. I know this is the wusses way out, but I... You've been in love. You know what it feels like. Well, you don't, do you? Ginny still loves you. You're all happy... you don't know rejection. The girl you love doesn't hate your guts. I'm just not good enough for Hermione. I know I'm not, and I never will be. One of the last things she said to me was... was to 'get out of her sight'. I mean, I can't ever see her again. The only thing that's keeping me going is that... that she's happy. You should see them together, smiling and laughing. It pains me so much, but, yet, she's happy. And that's what counts, isn't it?"

I smiled unwillingly and looked at Harry's bloodied face.

"But you can't hear me, anyway, can you?" I said, and made my way to Gryffindor tower to pack my worthless belongings.

Well, that's chap 3 done. What do you think? Sad enough? Have I categorized it right? I've put it as a Romance/Drama, but could it be a Romance/Angst? I don't know, but I do know that you should review, and make me happy! Go on... review!

autumnlover


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus, I'm writing on _fanfiction_. How much of a hint do you need?

A big thanks to all my reviewers – I love you all! Cookies and cream for EVERYONE! As a thank-you, here is a nice, long chap!

(Hermione's pov)

I knocked on the door of the Room of Requirement. I haven't been here for ages. Not since... since the DA. Boy, that was ages ago.

I don't look bad, I mused. I wore my thin-strapped red dress, which came down into a 'v' on my cleavage. I don't know if I'm showing a bit too much flesh; my scarlet dress comes up just after my knee, with a split up the left leg. But Draco wouldn't mind – he's always telling me I have a beautiful body, and that I should show the world.

"Come in," Draco said, huskily, and the door opened for me.

It was more beautiful than I could have imagined. There were vanilla candles everywhere (I could smell them), and the ceiling looked like the night sky. I could faintly hear the sound of classical music, and was just figuring out what composer it was, when Draco interrupted my thoughts.

"You look so good tonight," he said, eyeing me up and down, and I know it made me blush. He looked gorgeous, too.

"Thank you," I said.

"May I have this dance?" he asked like the perfect gentleman, and I was bowled over. I offered my hand, and he twirled me round. He kissed me – gentle at first, but when I could feel his hand moving down me, I broke the kiss. I smiled at him, and he grinned at me.

"I love you, babe," he said.

"I love you, too," I found myself saying. He grabbed me closer and kissed me harder. Too hard.

"Draco," I said slowly, touching my swollen lips, "you know I'm not ready for –"

"Shut up, girl," he said, as he forced me into his arms and kissed me roughly again.

"Draco!" I said, scandalised, my heart beating fact. How could he be doing this? He pulled me closer to his body, caressing my arse as he talked.

"You said you loved me, didn't you?" he said, and kissed me, pushing me to his body tightly. I resurfaced as quickly as I could, a thousand things running through my head all at the same time. What on earth was he doing?

"Don't pull away from me, you _said_ you _loved_ me!" he growled viciously, grabbing my dress; he tugged on it, hard, and I heard it rip. He grasped another part of my dress, and tore it apart...

Where was the loving Draco I knew? Where had he gone? As he pulled me in for another kiss, I had gone dizzy from lack of oxygen, I felt faint and I could feel my self go weak and I fell into his arms...

Draco dropped me on the floor, and yelled:

"Why aren't you kissing back?" I scrambled onto my feet, my hand on my head, as I was trying to get my head around what was happening... Tears quickly started to form, and I told him the one thing he didn't want to hear –

"Draco – you know how I feel about this, about –"

SLAP!

Before I knew it he had slapped me across my face. My cheek stung, but all I could think about was how he had grabbed me closer, kissing my neck, and how horrid he was being, and how stupid I was – needed to get out – now!

"Stop it!" I said, panicking now, as he steered me towards the bed I hadn't seen when I first came in. "Draco, stop it NOW!" I wasn't just scared... I was bloody petrified – my whole body was shaking, and I tried to pull me dress down, but Draco jut ripped it again...

"Why – aren't – you – kissing – me?" he snarled between rough kisses.

"I don't w-want to do this!" I said shrilly, and I didn't. I know I sounded like a spoilt child, but I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to do was to get out of here, to run away from this... monster that Draco had become... to get rid of this horrible, horrible mistake that was happening – how could he do this to me?

SLAP!

It was harder than the first, and made me cry out in pain – why me? Why me?

"You will do this, dammit!" he yelled as he pushed me on the bed. My thoughts rushed back to my last argument with Ron. He was right... he was right...

"D-Draco, why did y-you go out with m-me?" I asked, afraid he would hit me again.

"Why do you think?" he asked, grinning like a maniac. "To do this, of course!"

I shrieked, rolled off the bed, and ran across the room, crying my eyes out. I turned the handle of the door, but the door wouldn't open. Tears were flowing out of my eyes and I couldn't get the door to move.

"That's never going to come open, precious little mudblood," he whispered form the other side of the room, in such a way that sent a shiver down my spine. What did he _want_ to do with me? What was he _going_ to do with me? And, what was I going to do?

I opened my mouth to scream, but Draco waved his wand –

"_Silencio_!"

And I lost it, I just lost it; my make up was streaming down my face, I was wearing half a torn dress, my lips had swelled, my cheek was burning, and Draco was slowly walking to me like a predator after its prey. I knew I couldn't scream, but it made me feel better that I tried... I screamed and screamed and screamed, pushing myself as far against the wall as I could – but I had no choice as he got closer and closer and closer...

(Ginny's pov)

"Wake up," I said, crying quietly, "just wake up, and it will all be OK, I won't have lost you... You aren't dead, I know you're not, just don't die..."

I couldn't stand Harry looking so... vulnerable. It was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. A fresh batch of tears came along, and Madam Pomfrey came over.

"Come back in a few hours," she said to me, sympathetically. "Give yourself a break, take in some fresh air. Go see your friends."

My friends... the first person that cam into my mind was Harry. New tears sprung up, but I knew Pomfrey was right, so I slowly walked to the Common Room, and clambered through the portrait hole, only to be pushed out of the way by a bigger person with a huge suitcase.

"R... Ron?" I asked, and when he saw me, he jumped. I looked at his eyes... he had been crying. A lot.

Then he dropped his bags and reached down and gave me a bone-breaking hug, which only made me cry more. He had only hugged me like this before the Final Battle. I could feel more tears coming. Then he grabbed his bags and turned around sharpish and went down the corridor.

"Ron!" I yelled, tears falling thick and fast down my face. "Where are you going? Don't go! Don't leave me here, all on my own! Stop walking away from me! RON!"

He spun round, tears running down his own face... My brother – what had happened? I ran forward, but he backed off, shaking his head. I looked up to him.

"Don't make this harder, Gin," he said, miserably.

"Where are you going? Why are you leaving me?" I wailed, wanting him to tell me, to be happy...

"If... If you ever need me, owl me. OK?" he said, and turned round again. No, this can't be happening – Ron is not leaving me too, like Harry... I won't let him, I won't!

"No, that is not OK!" I wailed back. "Come back! Don't leave me! Come back!"

He only looked back once, and I saw the grief on his face, and he opened his mouth to say something. But he decided against it, turned round his head, wiping his face on his sleeve, and disappeared around the corner.

And with that, I broke down onto the floor, sobbing out my entire heart's contents...

(Hermione's pov)

I stopped breathing. Clutching the floor I started hyperventilating and threw up a bit. Draco stepped back, visibly disgusted.

"What's the matter, mudblood?" he asked, whilst I tried the doorknob again, pressing my back so hard against the wall, as though I could just slide through it...

He put his face right up to my tear stained one, and I couldn't move any further back, as much as I tried.

He only whispered one word, one word which described how I never thought I'd felt with him, and very much what I was feeling now...

"Scared?" he said with a grin. And then he laughed, and laughed and laughed.

He dragged me up and pinned me against the wall. "You are, you little mudblood, you are." And he kissed me hard again, and then he dropped me on the floor; I scrunched up into a little ball, and moaned to myself

Wait a second, I could hear myself moan... I panted for breath, and then opened my mouth as wide as I could...

...and screamed bloody murder – "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I panted for more breath as he looked me, panicking slightly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I did it again.

"Get out!" Draco yelled, and I couldn't believe what he said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I did it as loudly as I could. Then he picked me up, gave me one more crashing kiss against the wall, opened the door and threw me out onto the hard floor. The door slammed behind me.

I was... free.

I scrambled up, keeping my eye on the patch of wall which I was just behind. And then I kicked off my shoes and ran as fast as my exhausted body could.

I ran down stairs, through shortcuts, desperate to find Ron, to tell him that he was right, and to tell him what happened, to see those gorgeous eyes of his, to say how sorry I was. How so, _so_ sorry I was...

I skidded to a halt when I came to the bottom of the Gryffindor Common Room, and I saw a flash of red hair lying on the floor –

"Ron!" I yelled out, and the figure twisted round to look at me – it was Ginny!

"Ron's go-o-o-ne and it's all gone w-wrong and... And..." she looked me up and down. I was still panting, still crying, my dress was torn showing half of my skin, my makeup had run down my face, my eyes were red from crying, my face was red from nearly fainting, I had vomit down my self, my hair was sticking up in every place, and my cheek was coming up in a bruise.

"What _happened_?" she asked in a voice so quiet I barely heard it. I could tell she was disgusted

"Where's Ron?" I said, knowing that if I just saw him, things would be OK; it would all work out...

"Ron," Ginny wept, back on the floor again...

"Tell me where he is!" I shrieked, loosing control for the second tome this night "Tell me now!"

"He – He's g-gone, he left t-tonight... he left H-Hogwarts... he _left me_!" and she started sobbing on the floor, but I could help her right now. I had to find Ron before he left for good.

I ran once again, the cold floor slapping my feet as I sprinted down the corridors I had roamed for seven years. Only now they looked scary and every shadow made me jump. But I couldn't stop now, not when I had to see Ron.

I dashed through a short-cut, tripped on the way down, and felt the marble flooring of this corridor rush up to my head. I put my hand on my head, and when I looked at it again, I saw blood.

"Argh!" I yelped, but then I saw a picture of Ron... Ron lying at the bottom of the staircase, Ron telling me what I now know to be the truth...

I got up and ran towards the entrance hall, and I wrenched the door open. From the balcony I was on, I could see Ron with his suitcase, with his head in his hands, and when he wiped his face, I knew he hadn't seen me.

"Ron!" I call out, and he turns around, scared, with his wand drawn...

"Her-Hermione?"

So, what do you think? I'd say it's my best chapter yet – what do you think? I thought I'd make it extra long, and I did say it would be five chapters, so I didn't split this one into two. Please review! Please Please Please!

Autumnlover x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sorry, folks, but this isn't going to be the last chapter. A review I got the other day made me realise how weak I made Ron, and I'm going to change the ending. Now it will be about 8 chapters, with an epilogue. Keep reviewing! Love you all!

Warning: Has a swear word. Sorry, but there's only so many times you can put substitute words in.

(Ron's pov)

"Ron!" she called out and I turned around, scared, with my wand drawn...

"Her-Hermione?" I said, with disbelief. I turned around quickly to brush my tears off. I heard her come down the staircase. I turned round to look at her.

"What the –?" I said; she was in a mess. "What happened?"

"N-nothing," she said, but I could see she had been crying. "Where are you going?"

I realised why I was going, and was brought down to earth with a crash.

"Somewhere," I said vaguely, and started to arrange my bags. I had to get out of there the quicker I did it, the better it would be, if I just left from here...

"Don't go," she cried quietly, and I lost my temper. Who was she to say anything, when she was yelling and hitting me at any opportunity?

"Oh yeah?" I yelled, and I saw her flinch. But I was mad. Very mad. "And why shouldn't I?" I looked at her for an explanation, and I could see how scared she was. But I couldn't stop yelling; look what she'd done to me! I was a wreck! And now she tells me not to go? She has to be kidding me!

I turned round; she obviously had no reason.

"Because... because I love you, Ron. I do, and if –"

"You've got to be joking!" I roared, trying not to yell, but it all came out of me. "Now you love me? You hit me, say you never want to see me again, and not you _love_ me? Give me a break, Hermione!"

"So what?" she yelled back, her wild hair getting wilder by the second. "So what I yelled at you earlier! I was confused! I didn't know what to do, I –"

"Don't give me that rubbish! You told me you loved him, and now I know he loves you too, and – _stop crying_!" She had just clutched on the banister and wept.

"Ron, this is not what I n-need right n-now," she began, but I cut across – I was sick and tired of being me. I wanted out. Now.

"And this is not what I bloody need right bloody now, but it's happening, isn't it? So don't give me any of that rubbish! I wasted time on you, and I know, OK, so you don't have to tell me anyway, I know you and Malfoy are together, I know you don't love me, so just don't lie, OK, just don't lie!"

"I'm not!" Hermione shrieked and I have never seen her loose control like that. "I love _you_, OK? What more do you want from me? Huh? What do you want?"

Why does she keep saying that, why does she say she loves me? Why does she keep torturing me?

"I want to get out, so just, just leave me alone, OK?"

"Don't go!" she yelled and grabs my arm, and looks me into the eyes. Through all the tears, I see her eyes, and I can't help it. I can't help it that I love her, and I lent in...

I had waited for that kiss for a long time, but as soon as it started, I broke it off.

"I - I can't do this right now!" I said, and pulled back. I could see her hurt and angry face. I looked down at her. What had happened? She stared at me through her tears, and I knew I just had to go – it was too hard, I couldn't do this – especially what she put me through, now she wanted me? This wasn't right.

"Hermione, just let me go!" I wrenched from her, and picked up my bags. "Let me go!"

"Is that it?" she yelled at me. "Is that what I mean to you? Nothing?"

No. She didn't, and I told her so. I took a deep breath.

"No, 'Mione. You mean way too much." I said as sincerely as I could muster. And, with that, I left the castle behind me, I left Harry behind me, I left a good seven years of my life behind me at that place, but most of all, I left my only love behind.

I apparated when I had gone out of the gates. It was time for me to go home.

(Hermione's pov)

He did it. He left me. I put a finger to my lips, where I could still feel his, and one more tear came out. I straitened my body and walked slowly back to... nowhere, really, but I knew I couldn't leave the castle too. I decided the hospital wing would be a great place to go, as I could talk to Harry and he wouldn't say anything. Good old, reliable Harry.

I walked slowly up to the Wing, but when I opened it, I got a shock. Harry was sitting up, drinking some water.

"Harry!" I cried, and I completely forgot about Ron when I ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I dared.

"What happened to you?" I asked, smiling with relief that he hadn't died.

"Hermione, what happened to _you_?" He asked, his face contorted with concern.

"I... er," I managed to say. Harry was my best friend. He didn't know what I had done – he thought I was alright, he didn't know about Ron...

"Hermione, sit down" he patted the side of his bad, and I did. "Now, tell me what happened," he said patiently, and I felt bad because he had just woken a few hours ago...

And I don't know how he did it, but the words all came out, like I had been dying to say it. Well, not everything.

"... And now he's gone, Harry, he's gone. He's never coming back. I told him I loved him, we – we kissed, but he p-pushed me away, and now he's g-gone..." My voice trailed off and he pulled me into half a hug.

"Well," he said rationally, "I can't say you've got a perfect record," I sniffed loudly, "but if I know Ron, and I think I do, he still loves you. But he needs space, OK? He needs sometime away from you. He needs to get over what you did."

"I know. You're right." I sniffed again.

"Now, you never managed to tell me why you look like this – what happened?" I looked down, and gingerly placed a hand on the bruise on my cheek. Then he must have realised. "Did – did _Malfoy_ do this?" he asked, with a horrible glint in his eye. He was mad. "Hermione, answer me, did Malfoy do this?"

I shut my eyes. He was going to find out anyway. I slowly nodded my head.

"The _BASTARD_!" He yelled, and it made me jump. "I'll get him for that, in fact, I'm going to get him right now, I will, I'm going to go and murder him right now..." And he made to go out of bed, but I pushed him back in it.

"You need your rest." I looked at him; he wasn't looking at me. Instead his mouth was open, and he was staring at the other end of the Wing. Anxiety was all I could read on his face, and I snapped round to see what he was staring at.

Ginny.

I slowly got up, and was leaving the room, when she ran past me and they embraced so tightly they could have been glued together.

(Ginny's pov)

"You're... you; I mean... you're awake!" Happiness filtered through my body and I hugged him one more time.

"Pretty much so," Harry said with a laugh. "How've you been?" he asked, and my heart melted just from the question. He'd been through so much, yet he wanted to know how _I_ was.

"Awful," I said, with a small smile. Oh, how I had missed his eyes. "And I just wanted you to wake up so I could see you smile, and so I could see your eyes, but most of all, to tell you how much I love you, and –"

His kiss was sweet and gentle. After what seemed like forever we broke apart.

"And what?" he said, as I leant in again...

And that's chapter 5! What do you think! Comments, reviews, criticism, and plot twist you want, I want them all! Let's see of I can get over 10 reviews! Woohoo!

autumnlover


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I changed the ending (I think, for the better). I was just going to have them argue then kiss, but this way makes more sense, I suppose. This chap's a bit lighter (at the beginning), so that makes for a bit of a change. Review when finished! Let's see if we can get 15! If you can, I'll make the next chap extra long!

(Ron's pov)

I had been at the Burrow for two hours and already my mum had fed me chicken soup, pork pies, homemade chips, fruit salad, strawberry ice-cream and special Weasely fudge.

It was good to be home.

"So, Ronnie, why have you come back here, I thought you were going to stay at the castle?" Mum asked, but I knew this was coming, so I said my rehearsed answer.

"Does a son need a reason to visit his mum?" I asked sweetly, and helped myself to some grapes on the table. This was the first time I had eaten anything proper in days.

"Of course not," she said, happy with my answer. "Well, your dad comes in, in four hours, so don't bother looking at me for something to do. Just, oh, I don't know, occupy yourself. De-gnome the garden, weed the flowerbeds, or something."

"Um," was all I managed to say. "I think I'll take a walk instead. But thanks anyway!" I said with a laugh. That was the first time I had laughed in a long time. And, boy, I needed to smile a bit more.

"You do that, son," Mum said, and she resumed her cooking. I walked outside but when I was halfway down the garden, I stopped. And I asked myself, 'why was I here?' To see Mum and Dad? Partly. To see the house? Probably not. I knew why I was here, and I couldn't hide from it, as much as I wanted to.

I was at the Burrow because I was scared. I was afraid; I didn't know what to do. What was I supposed to do? Only a few hours ago, I had kissed Hermione, but then I stopped it. I had to. What was I supposed to do, just forget everything that had happened? I couldn't.

But could I?

I knew I loved her. I've loved her for ages. It was what I thought was unrequited love.

But Hermione says that she loves me. Shouldn't that make me happy? It makes me sad... sad that she lied to me, sad that she told me she loved Malfoy, sad that she only realised these feelings after she had hurt me so much.

And she had. A week ago I would have done anything for her... but now, when I see her, all I see is how much pain she caused me. The only things I see now in her brown eyes are hurt and hatred. For me.

Yet I love her. I have loved her for so now. I love the way she does everything. I love her for being her. Could love cover what she had done?

I wanted to say yes. I really did. All I wanted to do was to just be with her, to let her know how much she meant to me, to let her know that I would die for her, to let her know that I would be a thousand times a better boyfriend than Malfoy had ever been. Because I loved her.

I know I must sound like an idiot; I love this girl, yet she's done all these things. What am I supposed to do? Just forgive her? I just... can't. I can't do it. I could look into her eyes, but all I would see was how she wounded me inside, how she said all those horrid things, and now she wants me back? What the hell does she think she's doing?

I walked to the tree with the swing on it. I slowly sat on it and started to swing.

(Ron's pov – a few days later)

It's a funny thing, really; no words could make me feel better, but just sitting on my bed, doing nothing, for days on end really changed me. I mean, I still can't get my head around how she was to me, but more than anything, I realised that I wanted to be with her. Just to see her, perhaps.

I knew I was still mad. Mad at her. The past lot of days damaged me so much. I now have a new outlook on life. I know I'm a changed man; I look at things differently. I mean, I might get struck down by the night bus tomorrow, and I would never have let anyone know how much they mean to me. My mum would never know how much I missed her fussing at Hogwarts; my dad would never know how much I actually admired his workings with muggles. I hadn't even talked to Harry. I hope he's OK. If I didn't live 'til tomorrow, he would never know how much I really look up to him, as another brother; Ginny would never know how much I loved having a little sister; none of my brothers would know how they influenced me into the person I am today. And Hermione. She'd never know how much she meant to me over the past years; how her helping hand has meant more to me than any other person's; she would never know how hurt I was, but she would also never know how much it changed me.

And _I _would never know what me and Hermione could have been, if a trampling Hippogriff kills me tomorrow.

And I can't leave that much hanging in the air, now, can I?

I ventured downstairs (after having a shower, of course), and my mum enclosed me in a big hug.

"Why haven't you come down, Ron?" she asked, and I felt a bit guilty. I had ignored her consistent knocks on my door, and just locked it with my wand.

"I, er... I didn't feel too well." I sniffed hopefully at the air, smelling what I thought I could...

"Apple pies!" I shouted gleefully, and raced over to the table, fork in my hand.

_Ding Dong!_

Who was that? I thought it was Ginny. Or maybe Harry, if he had awoken. But it wasn't. It was –"

"Hermione, dear, you look awful. Come inside, would you. Here, love, have a seat." Poor Mum. She hadn't got a clue what was going on; probably because I hadn't told her. We avoided eye contact, but when we finally locked eyes, she whispered something so quiet I could barely hear it.

"Ron, I need to talk to you," she said. "And I don't need your yelling or slurs; I need you to be Ron. My best friend Ron."

"Sure," I said, not knowing what was coming up. Was she going to tell me why she was in such a state? She certainty wasn't looking her best; she had a purple bruise on her cheek, and she was wearing a huge fluffy jumper which I though hid most of her injuries. Her hair was uncombed, and her eyes red and swollen. Her baggy tracksuits were something new, too.

This was no time for me to be pig Ron, I thought as I led her outside, this was time for me to be best friend Ron. However much I wanted to yell and scream.

When we were outside of earshot from my mum, who was peeking from the window, I looked Hermione in the eye.

"Mione," I said slowly. "Tell me what's wrong."

And she took a deep breath and opened her mouth...

Well, that was chapter six! What do you think? Like I said above, make 15 reviews and I'll make it extra long! (Or at least I'll try!) I think I'm right in putting in that Ron doesn't totally forgive Hermione, and it's probably really obvious what Hermione wants to tell Ron, and if you've guessed it, try and guess _why_ she has to tell him. A chapter dedication and a cookie for the person who guesses both correct!

Autumnlover

Ps. I'm on the hunt for a good, completed (or going to be completed very soon) R/Hr story that's not depressing. Anyone have any ideas? You can nominate your own if you like!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

And the chapter dedication goes to... tizzy13! Hoorah! I got 15 reviews! If we make it author thinks cunningly above 20 (ie 21+), then it will make me happy, and make me want to update sooner!

This is the penultimate chapter, and then comes the epilogue. I had fun writing this story, so I'm going to make these last few chapters rock!

(Hermione's pov)

"Mione," He said slowly. Oh, I love it when he calls me that. "Tell me what's wrong."

And I took a deep breath and opened my mouth...

"Me and... Malfoy aren't seeing each other anymore." I said, and waited for him to say something. When he didn't I just sat down on the nearest bench. He sat next to me.

"Why?" he said, looking at the floor. I could feel my heart racing.

"I, er..." I wanted to tell him. I felt I owed it to him, as a sort of explanation, so maybe he could understand why I was so hurt the day he left, so maybe he could see what I had been through...

"You were right," I finally said, two tears cascading down my cheek.

"About what?" Ron asked. Poor Ron – he had no idea.

"He – he only wanted to go out with me to have s-sex. You were right, you were right, and well, I'm just going to get up and leave now, but if you had something to say it would be nice, no? Well, I'll just be going now..." But as I stood up, he pulled me back down without even looking at me.

(Ron's pov)

I was right. I was right. He was using Hermione. I knew it. Then I realised; I had to ask her something, and she wasn't going to like it.

"Did you?" I asked, looking into her eyes, trying to read her face. Because if they did, I was going to hunt Malfoy down and –

"No," she said. "But he tried to make me, Ron. I was so sc-scared, I thought I was going to do it, I really did." She paused for breath, and I slipped my arm around her. "And at that point, I knew you were right. And I just wanted to get out of there, but he just kept hitting and kissing me, and he ripped my dress," Hermione dissolved into sobs.

My brain showed me a mental image of Hermione on the stairs a few days ago, with her torn dress and her swollen face. How could I have missed that?

"Mione," I said, though I was admittedly struggling for words. "It's all over now. He's never going to come near you again. I promise."

"He won't?" Hermione asked, and I could hear the note of fear in her voice, and I swore to get him back for doing this. She slowly rocked back and forth, clutching onto her over-sized jumper.

"He won't," I confirmed, and she sobbed onto my shoulder. I knew she had given me the short story. I knew that there was much more to it. I didn't want to hear it.

The news shook through me, and I started to understand how bad Mione must feel. It was probably just as close to what I felt. I don't know.

I let her hug me closer, and she sobbed even harder. I knew I could only begin to understand what she had gone through.

(Hermione's pov)

I sobbed my heart out on Ron's shoulder, forgetting that I loved him. All I could think about was how stupid I was not to take Ron's advice, how much Ron had been there for me, how Malfoy had taken advantage of me, how stupid I was to believe that he loved me, how I told Ron that I loved Malfoy back, how much I made a fool of myself, and I how I didn't know what was coming, but mostly because I had just told what had happened to the one person who meant more to be than anyone in the world. The one person who couldn't forgive me.

And I will never forgive myself for what I've done.

I gulped for breath, and wanted to tell Ron how so, _so_ sorry I was, but he just made shush-ing noises, which made me cry even more.

(Ron's pov)

I can't believe it. I don't believe she actually went through that. And then she _told_ me. But she said it herself; she told me not as Ron, her heart's desire; but Ron, her old best friend. Oh, how I just wanted to be her best friend. To leave it all up in the air. To let things go back to the way they were supposed to be. Us, being happy.

Mione resurfaced form my shirt (which was getting rather wet), looked at me and bit her lip. I hated seeing her like this, and, admittedly, when I looked her in the eyes, all I wanted to do was to let her know how much she meant to me. But I couldn't. I couldn't, could I?

"And you know what?" she whispered, so quietly I nearly had to lip-read it. She looked into my eyes like a lost child, looking for some comfort. "I l-love you so much, you wouldn't even begin to understand." And she cried some more into my chest, and I made soothing (or what I thought to be soothing) noises. I think it only made her cry some more.

So she loved me. She loved me, Ronald Weasely. Why? I don't honestly know. But I know she loves me. She really does.

That just makes my decision harder. Even now, now I know why she's so torn and damaged, I know that she loves me, it doesn't make my decision any easier. I had made my decision, even though I knew I might regret it, I had made it. Feeling as though this was the hardest thing I would ever have to say, I just opened my mouth and said it.

"I'm... I'm just not ready, Mione."

She wailed loudly and sobbed into my arms just as, if not harder, than before.

(Molly Weasely's pov. A few hours later)

"How _are_ you two, you've been out there for quite a number of hours," I said, walking through the garden. "Are you alright?" I yelled, panicking slightly that I couldn't see them. It was beginning to get dark.

I saw the two dears round the corner, huddled together on a bench. Aww. How cute.

"You kids better get inside, before you get too chilly," I said, worrying that neither of them had said anything.

(Hermione's pov)

I knew I had to go. But all I wanted to do was stay in his arms. Even though I knew he 'wasn't ready'. The thought of it made me go teary eyes. I unhappily slid off of Ron's lap (however did I end up _there_?), and started to walk towards the gate, not looking backwards at Ron, the burrow looking so inviting as I left it behind me...

"Hermione, dear, where _are_ you going? The Burrow's over there!" Mrs Weasely pointed to her house, in which Ron had already gone into. I must have confused him deeply.

"I, er... you want me to stay the night?" I said, uncertain. Ron can't have told his mum what had happened, because she'd be having _me_ for dinner... And I _did_ want to stay...

"Of course, dear. You can shrink some of my clothes to wear tomorrow. Now, chop chop, you don't want too late of a night." I ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you," I whispered, and I walked back with her up to my room for the night.

OK, so maybe this isn't your idea of long, but I didn't want to round it all off in just this chapter, so I decided to split it into two. That way you get to read chap 7, and I can write chap 8 when you're reading it, and we will all be happy. Comprehende? Anyway... thank you for all of your reviews, and tizzy13 – here's your cookie!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Well, here it is, final chappie (don't worry – there is an epilogue!) And I'm sorry to say it's not going to be the longest one ever, but pretty short. And it's not that sad/ drama/ angsty, so sorry if you like that sort of stuff! A big thank you to everyone who reviews and you guys make my day! Can we see if we can make it to... 30 reviews by the end of the epilogue? That would make me extra happy, and make me want to write my next story quicker. But more of that after the chap. Anyway... enjoy!

(Ron's pov. The next morning – and don't forget, he doesn't know that Hermione's in the room next door!)

I woke up early that morning. I had an awful sleep. I remember having dreams, but I don't remember what was in them (**A/N**: I get that all the time, don't you?). I sat up quickly and my head spun. I lent back slowly on my bed, prepared to go to sleep again.

Then I sat bolt upright and remembered why I wasn't feeling so well. Hermione came over last night. My head spun more than it did earlier. Hermione was here and she told me about Malfoy (the thought of it made me clench my hands and want to hunt him down and hurt him). And she said... she said that she loved me.

I ran my hand through my hair. Loved. Past tense. What if she woke up this morning and decided she didn't love me anymore. What if she hated me for rejecting her?

Then I remembered why I rejected her. I felt sick, and drunk some water which I had conjured from my wand.

I sat down and I thought. I really thought. We had both been through so much. We had both suffered so much pain. Maybe I suffered first, but in the end what does it matter? We both love each other, or, at least I know I love her. A lot. I thought some more.

What was the one thing I wanted in the world? I knew the answer; to be with her – to hold her in my arms and to kiss her; to live with her in our own apartment someday; to propose and marry her someday in the future; to have clever children with big bushy ginger hair. I wanted that more than the pain I was going through – and I didn't want her to suffer either.

Then I made a giant mistake, haven't I? I let her go! She slipped through my fingers! I had her in my arms, and then I blew her off.

My dizziness was replaced quickly by panic. What if I never saw her again? I changed as quickly as I could (which wasn't very fast as it was quite early in the morning), and I ran downstairs, and made to grab my coat in the kitchen.

"Whatever's the rush, darling?" Mum said, cooking, as per usual.

"I need to find Hermione," I said quickly, grabbing an apple. I may be on the rush for the object of my affection, but it doesn't make me any less hungry.

"Well, you won't find her out there," my mum chuckled, whilst I was becoming more and more agitated.

"Cheers," I said sarcastically, putting on my coat. I only had one sleeve in when my mum talked again.

"Don't take that tone with me, young man," my mum said. "If you knocked on the bedroom door nicely, I'm sure she'd let you in."

What? What in Merlin's name was she talking about?

"Huh?" I said, like the idiot I am, letting the coat fall off of me.

"Honey, I can't spell it out any easier than this. She – will – open – the – door – if – you – ask – nicely. Now, go on upstairs and ask her like a gentleman."

She was upstairs? Why didn't she say so?

I ran up the stairs and came to an abrupt halt outside of the guest room door, breathing hard. I held my hand up to knock on the door, but I froze. What if she doesn't like me like that anymore? I brought my hand back as if to knock it and froze again.

Where's that Gryffindor courage? I asked myself. My stupid answer was 'on holiday', but I knew that wouldn't help. I calmed myself down, and I was about to knock on the door, when I froze again, and the door opened for me, and there stood Hermione. My Hermione.

"I, er... Ron, you should, um..." was her cunning greeting, but I held her chin up to my face and looked into her eyes. And that was all it took. One look. And I knew. I just had to tell her.

"I'm... I'm ready," I said, still looking into her eyes. And she did the thing I hoped she would – smile.

I wasted no time in kissing her, having wanted this for so long. I savoured everything; the way her lips felt on mine, her body pressed against me, but most of all the fact that it was Mione.

We broke apart, grinning like maniacs, noses still touching.

"I am so, so sorry," Mione whispered.

"No talking," I whispered to her, and believe me – talking was not the thing we did most of that weekend...

(**A/N**) I am so so sorry that this chap is so short! I've had it like this for day now, and I keep trying to think of ways to make it longer, but I must have writer's block – my mind is utterly blank! I thought of something to go in the chap, but I decided to put that in the epilogue instead.

Plus, I thought you'd like an update asap. R & R as per usual! I love you all!

Ooh, and don't forget that there _will_ be an epilogue! Don't just never come back! And I have an idea for another story, too, so watch out for that. And a last favour; if you really liked this story, tell people about it.

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Plus, I'm not making any money out of this, and further, I'm writing on _Fanfiction_. Geez, get the hint.

Well, here's the epilogue. It's been a great story, and although this one was a drama, my next will be (hopefully) a humour – I'll try my hardest to make it funny.

Please review me! I like reviews!

(Ron's pov...Three broomsticks – I don't know if you can get food from here, but now they can. Anyway...)

I smiled happily and leaned back against my chair, my arm around Mione, glad to be there. Madam Rosmerta brought us all the main and I have to admit, she still makes me blush a bit. I think Mione noticed me staring, because she poked me in the sides.

"Mione!" I yelped, and everyone turned to look at me, confused.

"What?" she said innocently and batted her eyelids.

"Nothing," I said, starting to eat.

I'm finally happy for the first time weeks. No more sodding Battle, no more bloody Malfoy. Just me and Mione. My Mione.

I can't even begin to tell you how much happier I am, how glad I am that I told her. Yes, maybe I haven't totally forgiven her, but it's so hard to think about that when we're together. I guess time really will heal my wound.

In fact, I was so glad to have her in my arms, I proposed.

"Oh my GOD, Hermione, how huge is your ring!" Ginny shrieked from the other side of the table as Hermione reached for her drink. Suddenly everyone leaned forward for a closer look at her ring.

Mione smiled embarrassedly, and I know I must have been as red as a tomato. But I knew she must have been enjoying herself, because she held out her hand and was now grinning with all the attention. Everyone else was grinning, and Mum looked so happy, her grin might pop out of the sides of her mouth.

"Ooh, dear, you're going to be a Weasely now!" she gushed from the other end of the table, and Mione went even redder. To save us any more embarrassment, and partly because the twins had started laughing and were pointing in my direction, I raised my cup and tapped it with my wand.

I waited until everyone was quiet.

"Now, all of you know I'm no good with words," ("Too right," said Fred and George, simultaneously), "And this toast includes everyone of us. So, literally, to _us_, and the defeat of the most evil wizard of all time!"

"Hear hear!" a few people cried, and we all clinked our glasses together.

I looked at Hermione who was admiring her ring, and I grinned wider then I had all night.

Boy, I was going to love married life.

Well, there's the ep! (I didn't say this was going to be long!) Oh, and I know I didn't mention this, but Harry and Ginny get married, sometime too.

Thank you to all reviewers, and the very kind few who put me on their favourites! You people rock! Now, there will be another story coming form my crazy head, so keep an eye out for it!

Last but certainly not least, if you liked this story, tell people about it! You don't have to put me on favourites, but if you could mention it sometime, that would be great.

Thanks again (and this isn't the last you've heard of me)

autumnlover


End file.
